The Seven Go To Goode High School
by ALittleGryffindor
Summary: After the giant war the seven want a normal life so they all move into a house and start going to Goode High School Not the average high school story I promise! Have tried hard not to make the characters OOC! Better than it looks like please read and please review
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I AM NOT REALLY INTO WRITING STUFF BUT WHENEVER I READ ANY GOODE FANFICTIONS I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF HOW THE STORY WOULD'VE BEEN ACCORDING TO ME SOO HERE IS MY VERSION AND I PROMISE ITS NOT ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE HIGH SCHOOL FANFICTIONS. ALSO I HAVE TRIED NOT TO MAKE MY CHARACTERS OOC.**

Chapter 1

*after the giant war*

The car parked and out came seven demigods. Though if you looked at them they would just appear as a bunch of normal teenagers. There was no sign of fear which could normally be seen on the faces of demigods. Well after what they faced there was little that terrified them.

"Finally! I'd rather fight gaea again than be stuck in that car for so long." said Percy

" i thought you liked cars, Seaweed Brain" remarked Annabeth

"Yeah i do, but not cars with 7 people jammed in them. My back is already paining" said Percy

" I still dont undertand why we couldnt have just flied in the Argo 2." said Leo

" Oh gods Leo!"

"But think about it it would not have taken so much time and its highly convinient and -"

"Okay stop,"cut in Annabeth "next time Leo but now that we have reached let us enter our new home"

After the giant war the demigods wanted to live a normal life and after getting permission from Chiron they bought a house, which for the past few months was being worked on by Annabeth ,and decided that they would attend high school.

Nobody was really happy with the decision but they all wanted to live normally for once or as normal as it was possible for them to be!

Jason stepped up and opened the door.

"wow!" could heard from all around.

"okay, so bedrooms are on the above floor and-" Leo had just started running "- I have already assigned the bedrooms"

"well the supreme commander should get the best room" said Leo

"shut up repair boy" mocked Piper . Leo stuck his tounge out at her and then everyone left to check out their bedrooms.

"you know Wise Girl" said percy "hmm" "I have this feeling that your gonna be in my room half the time soo you wasted soo much of your precious time designing your own room"

"or you are going to be in my room half the time soo let's give your room to Leo. He wanted the biggest room anyways"

"you wouldn't " Said Percy dramatically, his eyes wide.

"I soo would" replied annabeth, who was trying hard not to smile

Percy stared at Annabeth as though she had turned into a monster then laughed and kissed her cheek.

The sight of Percy and Annabeth pained piper's heart. They were soo easy together. She thought about Jason , everyone at Camp Half-Blood had said he was too perfect, he was perfect no doubt but their relationship was not perfect…atleast not what piper wanted It to be…Jason was an amazing boyfriend and they loved each other alot but…he was not the kind of guy whom you'd flirt with or crack some dirty jokes with. No wonder people wanted their relationship to be Like Percy and Annabeth's.

"hey Pipes"

"Jason! Oh, hey!

"you alright?" said Jason sounding concerned.

"oh yes I'm fine, just thinking" I said with a smile

"well let's check our rooms then" he said returning the smile. He leaned forward and kissed her and then went towards his room. Piper smiled to herself . Maybe she was wrong. Maybe their relationship was what a piper wanted to be.

Frank stood outside hazel's bedroom wondering whether to knock or to just walk in. Leo would just walk in…Oh he is just being stupid he thought, ofcourse he should knock.

"Come in"'said a voice undoubtedly hazel's

"hey"

"hey"

"umm… I got you something" said frank

"really! What?" said hazel

Tentatively frank brought out a small statue from his back

"This is a Chinese show piece , from a new collection my grandma had just got from China" said Frank "I thought u would like to keep it in your room...but it's okay if u don't wanna keep it"

"oh Frank this is beautiful , Thanks" said a now crimson Hazel. She stood on tip-toe and kissed him which made him turn crimson too.

"So when do we start school?" asked Leo

"Don't talk while eating" scolded Piper

"Tomorrow" said Annabeth

"Wh-what! Tomorrow? Isn't that like too early" choked Leo

"No it isn't , we are already behind course and if we actually want to pass then better catch up as soon as possible" Said Annabeth

"Which school are we going to anyway?" asked Jason

"Goode High School" said Annabeth sneaking a look at Percy.

"What! Not that school again. " sighed Percy

"But is'nt that the only school you actually survived for like more than one year" said Annabeth

"Yeah but...well u'll see" said Percy

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didnt press the issue any longer.

"Okay...would anyone mind?" asked Frank his confusion evident on his face

"I used to go to Goode before Hera sent me to The Wolf House and I actually survived long enough to continue for a second year" said Percy

"Atleast long enough that you didn't blow up the school" teased Annabeth

"Actually I did blow up the orchestra place" said Percy

The conversation went on but Hazel had stopped paying attention. The idea of going to school again terrified her. The last school she had been in was not one memorable experience. The children used to call her mother a witch and all those bullies...Sure she knew time had changed since the 40's and it was in school that she met Sammy and this time she had Frank,maybe it won't be as bad but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen and being a demigod had taught her to trust her instincts.

**SO HERE WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW , COUNSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MOST WELCOME **

**ALSO I'M NOT SURE AS TO WHEN I WILL UPDATE IT MIGHT TAKE A LOT OF TIME AS I MENTIONED I AM NOT INTO WRITING STUFF AND IT TAKES ME A LOT OF TIME TO THINK BUT I HAVE MY BASIC IDEAS SO I MOST PROBABLY WONT BE HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK BUT IT IS GONNA TAKE TIME TO CONVERT MY IDEAS INTO WORDS**

**THANKYOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I'm sorry guys I had this chapter written since forever but I forgot to post it and this one is really short but I'm halfway through with the third chapter and would be uploading it very soon**  
**I'm really sorry for the delay and now hope you like the chapter.**

CHAPTER -2

Whispers followed as the 'dream team' made their way through the halls.

Annabeth could see people pointing at Percy and whispering. Weird! He must've been famous for everyone to remember him...but Seaweed Brain and famous?

"Is joining a new school always this awkward?" asked Hazel. She had spoken for the first time since they left for school.

Piper could see she was a bit green in face too and for some reason did not quite leave Frank's side.

"Okay I think I found my locker"said Jason stopping at locker no. 198

Piper could still hear the whispering and pointing going on behind her. Uhh! She hated gaining attention. As they compared their schedules high pitched voices distracted Piper. Some girls stood at little distance looking at them and giggling. Oh not again. She knew those kind of girls and she hated them. But as she followed their gaze she noticed they weren't looking at her but at Percy and Jason. JASON!

"Percy, are those girls over there looking at you?" asked Frank

"What! Girls where? No of course! They're looking at me" said Leo "Hey girls, wanna join Team Leo already"

They looked at Leo, sizing him up and made an expression as though they tasted something sour and then went back to staring at Percy and Jason and giggling.

"Does it really matter. The whole school is talking about us right now" Said Percy "in fact I think the rest of our lockers are on the other side" he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Wait a second! Is Seaweed Brain scared? The Savior of Olympus scared of a bunch of girls" teased Annabeth.

"Honestly those girls are scarier than the might of all gods combined." replied Percy.

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but Percy cut in "No seriously! No time to waste class is gonna start any minute and we still have to find our lockers"

"Wow! Percy Jackson Son of Posiedon is afraid of some girls and does not want to miss class! This is a day in history" joked Frank

"Yeah well that would the effect of dating Annabeth" said Percy

"Hey we can't just leave Team Leo's new members behind, they'll miss me" protested Leo

"Come one Repair Boy we don't want to miss class"

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
**AN- please review, constructive criticism is appreciated. I promise the next chapter is better.**


	3. Chapter 3

******AN- Hey guys, so this is the third chapter and I've tried to make it longer than the last one. Now since the BoO has been released and I wrote the last two chapters before the release of Blood of Olympus let us just assume that Calypso had always been there. I hope to make this story more and more interesting.**

CHAPTER-3 

After confirming the way and waving Percy off (he insisted on dropping her to class) Annabeth headed off to her next class.

She had just had homeroom with Percy. The look on his face had been incredible when he found they had homeroom together. Ah! Good old Seaweed Brain she thought.

Homeroom had been quite nice actually just minus all the stares. The teacher Mr. Saltzman, who also happened to teach them history, was a really cool teacher. Annabeth had to introduce herself while Percy just went to sit at the back seat since the whole class already knew him. He exchanged a few hi's and hello's and even Hi fived a guy.

Annabeth joined him at the back seat and then he lightly kissed her. She heard a gasp but didn't really care to look. That was till she felt the glare burning her. She looked around and many pairs of eyes suddenly looked down, ashamed at being caught staring, but one pair looked right back at her. One look and Annabeth was sure this was the girl who had gasped. Red lipstick, heavy eye makeup, short revealing clothes and high heels. These were the girls who'd been looking at them or specifically Jason and Percy when they were standing near Jason's locker. She looked at Annabeth, no, glared at Annabeth and then looked at Percy pointedly and shook her head as though she was giving a warning. Annabeth was trying very hard not to laugh and but the girl must've misunderstood her expression because she smiled a victory smile and then looked at Percy, who had apparently been seeing this whole thing, and smiled a silly smile, batted her eyelashes and then turned away.

Annabeth couldn't control her laughter anymore.

"Who is that?" she asked between breaths. 

"That is Ashley Bennett. The school's most popular and in my opinion the most annoying girl ever." Percy answered.

"And why would she be looking at us like that?" Annabeth asked, a playful smile spreading on her a face. 

"Well...you know-" Percy was saying when suddenly another voice interrupted. 

"Hey Percy! Man how'ya doing?" Annabeth looked up to see the guy Percy had hi fived earlier. 

"Hey! Tyler! I'm fine man...pretty good actually! How are you? it's been such a long time...how's Beth?" Percy asked looking relieved to not to have to answer Annabeth's question. He was not going to spoil their awesome time talking about things that didn't matter. 

"Beth and I are cool man! Which reminds me you have a little introduction to make" Tyler said pointing towards Annabeth. "Lemme guess, you're Annabeth, Percy's mystery girlfriend." 

"Mystery girlfriend?" Annabeth asked. Percy just shrugged and said something that sounded like they didn't believe me. She looked at Tyler questioningly. 

"Well all of us thought you didn't exist and that Percy just made all this stuff up for an excuse to refuse the others. But here you are, all real so yeah, everyone is quite shocked and...yup that's it." he said smiling. 

"Last I checked I was real and existing and Percy's girlfriend" Annabeth laughed "and I guess that would explain all the stares and the whispering. But you have to tell me the part about refusing the others." 

"Seriously guys! No!" said Percy 

"Well well Annabeth let me just give you a friendly tip. Your boyfriend is in great demand here and half the girls already hated you and the other half were in denial of your existence but now since you're actually here, you better hold your guy tight because all the girls are going to declare war on you" said Tyler. 

And then they all burst out laughing. 

Annabeth decided that she liked Tyler. He was easy and fun to be around. Then him and Percy got around to discussing old memories of Goode and Annabeth listened passing comments in between. She already knew about Percy's friends and that he was in the school's basketball team (he'd been asked to be a part of the swim team too but that would have been too much of a let go). One thing was new though. Seaweed Brain had missed the part about how many girls hit on him on a daily basis. Not that she really cared, her and percy's relationship wasn't the average high school fling. They truly loved each other and had been through hell and back (quite literally) together. Nothing about these girls made Annabeth think about them twice. 

Lost in her thoughts Annabeth bumped into someone on her way to class. 

"Oh, sorry! 

She looked up to see a tall, buff guy with sandy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing football clothes which was no surprise actually since he looked like he looked like he was born to play the game. Personally, Annabeth had always preferred the term rugby, as the whole world called it. Football just didn't seem right for a game played with hands and neither did soccer fit when a word like football was available. 

"My bad." the guy said. Then he raised an eyebrow "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Yeah. I joined today." 

"Well then it is my job to show you around. I'm Matt, captain football team." 

"Hey, I'm Annabeth." she said. 

"Annabeth. Now that is a different name." 

"Tell me about it." Annabeth sighed and said. The number of times she'd heard that. 

Annabeth wasn't sure she wanted company, she knew her way, but then Matt started talking, asking her about her schedule and started comparing their schedules. She was only paying half attention, thinking about how the others were doing. She hadn't seen any of them in the hallway. She was mostly worried about Hazel, obviously she knew Hazel was tough but this was the first time she was going to school since the 40's and poor girl, being the youngest of them all, was alone in her year. The rest of them, Jason, Piper, Frank, Leo and Calypso were in the same year and were probably having a lot of their classes together which made her think about something else. 

Calypso. Annabeth still wasn't sure how she felt about her. Their relationship was a bit...strained. Obviously Annabeth knew that Calypso loved Leo and she was happy for both of them but somehow Calyso and her didn't seem to get along. And the curse Calypso had given Annabeth didn't really help things. She didn't hate her for that of course, her life in Ogygia hadn't exactly been paradise but the fact was that they didn't have anything to talk about. They could always talk in groups but alone, things got a bit awkward and after a while even the others stopped trying. Maybe someday they would be friends. 

Percy and Calypso had gotten along pretty well but they were a bit awkward at first. Leo's hesitancy was obvious when he was introducing them. He had just begun saying "And that's...well you already know who he is" 

Calypso had nodded and stepped forward. She shook Percy's hand and said "Percy Jackson." 

"Calypso. It's good to see you out of that island." Percy said smiling weakly. 

"Yeah me too." Calypso smiled back but her eyes were kind of steeled. 

"I see you're learning new styles, the twenty first century suiting you." said Percy, motioning to her clothes. 

"Well, Leo has been teaching me the basics. And I've been observing the people. It's weird, seeing how much mankind has evolved." She smiled and said. Then she looked at Annabeth and for a second her eyes flashed. Annabeth could feel her body stiffening too. "And you must be Annabeth. It's good to finally meet you." 

"You too. Though your graciousness did befall upon me once." Annabeth said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She didn't want to be unpleasant but it just came out before she could stop herself. 

"Annabeth." Percy said, reaching for her hand. 

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Calypso said uncertainly. 

"It's nothing. It was stupid of me to say that. Anyways welcome to the family." Annabeth smiled and tried to be as welcoming as it was possible for her to be. 

So after that awkward meeting, Calypso and Percy had warmed up pretty well though their time in Ogygia was still sort of a sore subject for the four of them. 

Annabeth walked into Matt again as he suddenly stopped and she realised they had reached her class. 

"So I'll come pick you up after this class and then we can to go to history together." Matt said. He was smirking as though no one would ever refuse his offer. Sadly, Annabeth wasn't the average girl he encountered ever day. 

"I would really appreciate that but my boyfriend used to go to school here but then he had to um...leave school but now he's going here again with me and he's going to show me around today so sorry!" she smiled apologetically. 

"That's not be a problem. Who's your boyfriend?" 

"Percy Jackson. You know him?" 

Matt looked stumped. Then he looked Annabeth up and down, as though properly looking at her for the first time. He looked uncertain. 

"So you're Jackson's girl huh? And he is actually back." 

Annabeth nodded, her eyebrow raised. 

Then he smirked. "You know Annabeth, I'm liking you more and more every second. Meet you after class." with that he winked and walked away. 

Annabeth was about to retaliate when the professor came. She just rolled her eyes and went inside the class. 

After yet another introduction she went to sit next to a brunette girl with red highlights. Looking at her Annabeth heaved a sigh. She had always wanted dark hair. People just didn't seem to take her seriously with her blond hair. 

"Davina" the girl said sticking her hand out as soon as Annabeth reached her desk. 

"Annabeth" 

"So Annabeth, how are you liking your first day?" Davina asked. 

"It's good I guess. Just if the whispering could stop." Annabeth rolled her eyes and said. 

"Hahaha well what with Matt Fell dropping you to class I doubt that'll happen." Davina said. 

"Oh gods! No! I've got a boyfriend." 

"Well you're going to have a hard time convincing the whole school. And anyways most girls would let relationships go if it meant some time with Matt Fell." 

"Funny you're the second person I'm telling this to but I'm not the average girl he meets every day." 

"Who's the first?" 

"Who else? Matt Fell." 

Davina's eyes widened and then she started laughing.  
"You did what?" 

Annabeth just shrugged and said "Seriously I'm not giving up on my relationship for a one night stand or for anything else. We're staying together no matter what." 

"So who is this guy you just pledged your life to? He goes here?" Davina asked. 

"He used to go here then he had to leave but now he's back. His name is Percy Jackson. You know him?" 

"OH-MY-GOD! WHO?" 

"Uh Percy Jackson? Tall, messy dark hair-" 

"I know who he is! But OH MY GOD! Percy Jackson is your boyfriend?" 

"Last I checked, yes." 

"But that's not possible!" 

"Excuse me?" Annabeth was really starting to get irritated. What on Earth did she mean. 

"Oh I didn't mean to offend you. No no. It's just it's kinda hard to accept that he has a girlfriend, not that there is any fault in you." 

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. 

Davina just blushed. 

"What?" said Annabeth. 

Davina smiled sheepishly and said "It's just that Percy simply saw through every girl. Even girls like Ashley Bennett! He always said that he has this girlfriend in San Francisco and stuff but the whole school was starting to worry that he's gay." then she looked at Annabeth and hastily added "At least we don't have to worry about that now." 

Annabeth just looked surprised. The only part that had actually struck her was the saw through every girl part. Aww Seaweed Brain. 

Then the class started and Annabeth had some trouble reading the stuff written on the board but she managed. Plus she didn't have a lot of problems while reading english now. She read a lot so her dyslexia had become bearable more or less. 

A few corridors away Calypso wasn't having such a good luck. All this was still new to her and now sitting in the science class she had no idea what their professor was talking about. She just listened to the professor and tried to make notes, sometimes sneaking looks into Piper's notebook. She wanted to be discreet about it but with the whole class staring at them it wasn't really possible. Ugh. Didn't these people have work to do? She turned to look out of the window and the professor turned to her at just that very moment. She made her stand up and asked her a question and Calypso obviously had no idea about the answer. The professor made some remarks and a few of the girls snickered. Calypso turned to glare at them but Piper shook her head at her so she let it go. And then she realised that she'll have to go to Annabeth for tuitions if she were to pass. Oh gods. No! She had already tried asking Piper but she couldn't really understand what Piper taught. And then Annabeth had come and explained the topic to her so well that it was quite clear that Annabeth had to be her teacher this year. 

She so wished Leo was here. He just had his weird way of making her forget everything and have fun. Plus he made the whole Ogygia-to-modern-world change a lot easier. She also wished he could teach her. She had absolutely no inclination of going to Annabeth. She had just heard her having to suffer from Calypso's curse in Tartarus. But that wasn't even Calypso's fault. Try living for a thousand years, falling in love three times and then being refused by each of them for someone else. You're bound to get a bit sour. She knew Percy understood that but Annabeth...now she knew what Annabeth had meant the first time they met. So Calypso had decided that she should at least try to make the awkwardness between them lessen by not talking to each other at all! But to be fair they had never really given each other a chance. So maybe this would be it. 

Beside her Piper was getting sick of all the staring too. And she was pretty sure Calypso couldn't understand a thing that the professor was teaching. And she would have to go to Annabeth to understand everything. Piper could tell her too but then she was supposed to teach Calypso everything from the beginning. And she was pretty she'd mess it up. And it wasn't like she was saying it without having tried. Best leave that job to the professional. But still Annabeth and Calypso were not comfortable with each other. Heck they made things weird for Piper! She was close to both of them and initially she had tried a lot to get them to know each other but in the end she was sure that no third party could make things better for them. If they were to like each other then they'll do it because they found the other person likeable. Oh gods! Just make them friends and everything will be good. 

Well...almost everything. Her next class with Jason was after lunch and she couldn't wait for this class to end. But the more she wanted that the longer the class seem to stretch. She had just had homeroom with Jason but still she couldn't wait to see him again. Plus all the whispering was driving he crazy. 

Suddenly all the staring and whispering was too much. She stood up. The professor looked at her questioningly but Piper did not care. She turned towards all the students and used her charmspeak. "Attention everyone!" all heads turned towards her. At least there was some advantage of all the staring. "None of you will stare at us or talk about us now. Is that okay?" 

All heads nodded in unison. Piper gave a satisfied smile and began to sat down. Even Calypso gave an impressed look and rolled her eyes in relief. 

"You can continue the class Professor." Piper smiled sweetly at the Professor. 

After that the class passed in peace with the clock speed increasing ever so slightly. 

Jason was trying to read what was written on the board when Leo nudged him. "Dude that girl has been staring at you nonstop and honestly I'm getting a bit uncomfortable. Other girls are looking too but this one's like not even blinking!" 

Jason looked around and it wasn't long till he found who Leo was talking about. With straight long blond hair and a confident smile, the girl was pretty in her own way. 

"What do you think? Monster?" asked Jason. 

"That or some super freaky mortal." said Frank from behind them. 

"Considering the way she's looking at you I'm pretty sure she's thinking what a great meal you'd make." said Leo, smacking his lips together like he had eaten something delicious. 

Jason shuddered at the thought. No, Leo and Frank were just scaring him. He was pretty sure this girl was mortal. But still he decided to be on his guard. 

For the first time in his life Leo was not liking all the staring. Gods, he was hating it. He didn't care about these girls now. Being with Calypso had changed him. He still cracked his old Team Leo jokes sometimes but he never really meant them now. And then Calypso was drop dead gorgeous. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful face on Earth. Leo could still not believe that Calypso was his. All his life he used to think that he'd find someone in the end and he was always flirting with pretty girls/ gods/ nymphs and well you get the idea. But never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would get a girl as pretty and as...passionate, as alive as her. You could listen to her talk or just look at he for days on end and never get tired. She was literally the most- the most- honestly Leo was out of compliments for her now. Secretly he still pinched himself on their dates to remind him that this was real. And he knew all the other guys around them did too. So many times he'd heard everyone whispering. No one could believe their eyes. And then nobody wanted to believe that such a beautiful girl could go out with a guy as scrawny as him. Whenever he used to leave her alone even for a minute people used to crowd their table or guys used to try their chance with her. Leo knew his looks weren't much and he always believed that if he would ever get anyone, it would be because of his nature. And he knew Calypso loved his nature but still he couldn't help but feel a little afraid that he would do something wrong and she will find someone handsome to go out with. It was stupid, he knew that but still... Suddenly he sat up straight. Jason looked at him questioningly. Even Frank leaned forward, his face alert. But Leo had not spotted a monster. He had just realised the amount of attention Calypso would be getting right now.

After Leo shook his head, saying nothing had happened, Frank leaned back into his chair and got lost in his thoughts again.

He was worried about Hazel. He hated the fact that he was not there with her right now. At least everyone else would have some classes together. The only time Hazel and him could spend together was Lunch. His girlfriend was probably having the worst time of her life right now and he was doing nothing about it. Wasn't he a great boyfriend? Just this period now and then it was lunch. He could finally meet her and reassure her if she wasn't okay. But then she didn't have any reason to not be okay. This was not 1940's and she had got used to the modern world, well mostly. But considering the way she reacted to almost every gadget, Frank hoped no one would take out their smartphones in front of her. And about the phones, he'd had been teacher her how to use one, hopefully she'd gotten the hang of it. Still, he loved the little pout she made every time she got confused. And it got even better as she tried to solve her problem on her own because she was too embarrassed to anyone for help. Her eyebrows knit together in the cutest way possible and she started chewing on her finger nails when suddenly she'd look up and notice him staring and would blush. Aww.

**A.N- I know I'm late and I'm sorry. But more coming soon I promise. Anyways, leave your comments and constructive criticism is most welcome! **


End file.
